<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Exaggerated Swagger of a Teenage Afro-Latina by FoxOnPie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575563">The Exaggerated Swagger of a Teenage Afro-Latina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOnPie/pseuds/FoxOnPie'>FoxOnPie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Parliament of Owls [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOnPie/pseuds/FoxOnPie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz learns that being her father's child means that puberty involves a lot of stickiness. More stickiness than normal, anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Morales/Camila Noceda, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Parliament of Owls [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Exaggerated Swagger of a Teenage Afro-Latina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>In retrospect, Luz shouldn't have told her dad that she wanted to go to the tallest building in the city for this. Sure, he did the same thing when he had done his own version of what they were doing, but not only was he a few years older than Luz was when he did it, he only did that after trying and failing to do it with a much smaller building. That was a good plan, that was a good way to go, especially since Luz didn't have any important storage devices in her pockets that she couldn't afford to have smashed against the pavement; she had her starkPhone, but it was three models old, so she was looking for a good excuse to make her parents buy her a new one, anyway.</p>
  <p>"Nope. Nuh-uh. Can't let you do that, girl." Unfortunately, when Luz tried to put that idea into practice, her dad just put his hand out and stopped her from moving more than a few steps away from the edge of the roof; the fact that he only needed his prosthetic hand to do it said a lot about how strong he was—which was good—and how weak Luz was—which was bad.</p>
  <p>"Why not? You got to chicken out of jumping off the tall building," Luz said as the cold air blew across her neck.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, and I was <em>not </em>better off for it. Not gonna let you start things off like that, Luz," her dad said in the authoritative tone he usually reserved for when her grandfather, her grunkle Aaron, or Mr. Parker was in town. "Hey, you said you wanted to do this, so if we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it right. Now get back over to that ledge and get ready to jump."</p>
  <p>"Fine. You know, it's a good thing there's no one to take this out of context, otherwise, that'd sound really bad." Her dad just shrugged and gave her a small push back over to the ledge. Neither that nor their brief conversation did much to calm her nerves, and Luz wanted to assume that her dad understood that, based on how he stepped over and patted her shoulder with his flesh and blood hand.</p>
  <p>"Look, you're scared. I get it. You think you're just gonna spend your whole life as a normal person and then bam! Next thing you know, you're spontaneously jumping fifteen feet in the air and breaking a backboard with a slam dunk and freaking out all your friends."</p>
  <p>"Streak said she's cool, but we all know she's not." Luz punctuated her sentence with a sigh.</p>
  <p>"She'll get over the shock and be better for it, and guess what? So will you. The best thing about you being where you are right now is how free you are compared to me and Peter. No one's dying right in front of you the second after you get your powers, you don't have to stop any of your friends from destroying the city, there's no pressure on you to be anything you don't think you can be or anything you don't want to be; you can take things at your own pace and there's nothing wrong with that, but you gotta actually move for that to matter."</p>
  <p>That speech did a much better job of motivating Luz, and she knew her dad could see that by the way rustled her hair the way he liked to do.</p>
  <p>"Okay, you're right. I can do this. You didn't say it this time, but this is what you're always talking about, how all it takes is a leap of faith, right? Right." Nodding to herself, Luz threw the white spider hoodie up over her head and pulled her mask of the same coloring over her mouth. "You might want to step back a bit."</p>
  <p>"Can do, little miss showoff." Her dad did as she requested, and once he was far enough away, Luz put everything they were talking about into action. Just like how she practiced it at home, Luz funneled her bioelectricity into the rooftop and magnetized the ground beneath her feet for a second before reversing the polarity and propelling herself high into the air. A second ago, Luz was at the edge of the roof, wind buffeting against her body, and then she leaped. She was rising. She started falling as all things did, but she made it her own by shooting a blast of electricity from her feet to propel herself even faster, and when that ran its course, a shot of web from her web-shooters—it really did fit perfectly—connected her to a nearby building and she started swinging through the air just like her dad used to do, one THWIP! at a time. As she threw herself into an upswing and saw the sun setting behind the cityscape, it finally hit her how ridiculous she was to try and deny herself something as beautiful as the sight she was beholding and the feeling of euphoria coursing through her veins. She had never been happier to know that her father, Miles Noceda, used to be Spider-Man.</p>
  <p>That was how she felt until she swung into a wall and got tangled up in telephone wire. That forced her dad to go get her, and at that point, it just became embarrassing that her father used to be Spider-Man.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, this is not what people mean when they talk about exaggerated swagger. You definitely get this from your mom. Don't tell her I said that," Miles said as he tried to untangle her.</p>
  <p>"I'm totally gonna tell her," Luz said. Live and let learn, she supposed.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Okay, let's do this one last time. My name is Luz Noceda. For the last fourteen years, which is basically all of my years, I was just a normal kid, but one day, after sleeping off what I thought was just really bad food poisoning, everything in my life was completely changed. I had super strength, I could stick to walls, I could shoot lightning from my hands, I even had abs! No more scrawny nerd bod for this little girl! It was cool, but also super weird; like, the kind of weird everyone accuses me of being, weird.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>My dad, Miles Noceda, formerly Miles Morales, cleared things up for me, and he did it in the coolest way possible. My goofy, run-of-the-mill dad? Turns out he used to be Spider-Man (no, the other one)! That arm he lost pushing a little girl out of traffic? He was being an even bigger hero in the real story, and the real story is that he cut it off to stop himself from being possessed by a Symbiote when Knull tried to take over the universe twelve years ago! He hung up his tights after that so my mom wouldn't get stressed out anymore, but now he's gonna help me learn how to use my powers like him! It's the coolest thing </em>ever<em>!</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Where do I go from there, though? Well, I don't know. I got a cool costume and everything, but a superhero? Me? I don't know, I haven't really thought about it too much, but hey. Dad said I got freedom, so I'm gonna make the most of it. Whatever I end up doing, though, I just know it's gonna be a ton of fun.</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p><strong>Miles' history is a mixture of different versions; he has his friends and enemies from the comics and even went through </strong><em><strong>Secret Wars</strong></em> <strong>to end up on Luz's Earth, but there are also bits of </strong><em><strong>Into the Spider-Verse </strong></em><strong>and the video games thrown in. Also, Miles took Camila's name in an attempt to further protect his family, and he's missing an arm because MC2 Peter Parker, whose role he's basically fallen into, is missing a leg;</strong></p>
  <p>
    <strong>Luz has the same powers as Miles, but just like Mayday, her strength is only about half as high as her father's. Luz can use her bioelectricity to magnetize herself and other objects and even reverse the polarity to propel things forward at high speeds, and she can extend her invisibility to anything within a nine feet radius. The tradeoff is that using those extensions of her powers drain her stamina rapidly, so they can't be used too much;</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Luz's costume is the same one Miles wears in </strong> <em> <strong>Into the Spider-Verse</strong> </em> <strong>, only white with green accents, a mask that only covers her mouth and nose, and a big hood based on the hood of Sakura Spider from the </strong> <em> <strong>Deadpool </strong> </em> <strong>manga;</strong></p>
  <p><strong>Streak is the cheerleader girl from the first episode who, in this universe, acts as Luz's Flash Thompson, though they've already gotten to the point where they can get along with each other. As for why she's called "Streak", well, if you've seen </strong> <em> <strong>Spectacular Spider-Man</strong> </em> <strong>, then you've got your answer;</strong></p>
  <hr/>
  <p>She watched the whole spectacle from the comfort of the shadows. The way the girl swung around like an idiot without a care in the world, the sight of it all made her want to vomit, and she nearly did when her father showed up to get the idiot girl untangled. How she hated them both. She hated them for living off of the happiness that Spider-Man had denied her, she hated them for acting like they were living good lives that weren't built on the backs of victims, she hated them just because she wanted someone to hate in the absence of someone to love.</p>
  <p>She took one more drag of her cigarette before tossing it to the ground and putting it out with a slam of her bat, a small crater forming in the pavement from the impact. She wouldn't go after them today, but it would happen soon enough. Soon enough, they and their whole family would receive their reckoning. Soon enough, they would learn to reap what they sow and pay for their actions.</p>
  <p>Soon, they would learn to fear the wrath of Luz Morales.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Miles has an evil counterpart native to Earth-616, so by that logic, in this universe, Luz would have an evil counterpart native to this Earth.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>